Electronic devices are known to include a metal enclosure that prevents passage of radio frequency (“RF”) emission through the metal enclosure. In order to allow RF transmission through the metal enclosure, the metal enclosure may include a region void of, or absent, metal to define an RF opening.
However, the RF opening exposes the electronic device to ingress of contaminants, such as water. Even when an RF-transparent material is disposed in the RF opening, the contaminants may nonetheless pass through one or more interface regions between an outer surface of the RF opening and the RF-transparent material. Also, the RF-transparent material may include small openings that contribute to ingress.